InuYasha and Kagome: Together Forever? By Hana
by Chibi Emi-Kura-Maro
Summary: STORY BY HANA! (not assosicated with Chibi Emi Kura maro...) It's a story taking place during the battle of Inu and Jeromaru. InuYasha loses control of his half human side and becomes all demon, can Kagome save his soul?
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha and Kagome: Together Forever?  
  
This story takes place during the battle of Inuyasha and Koga vs. Juromaru and Kageromaru. The first half of the story is exactly the same as the last half of Volume 17 of Inuyasha. Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. However, I am married to Inuyasha and am writing this on our honeymoon.  
  
Key: "= out loud '= thoughts  
  
Chapter one  
"Koga! Today at last we will have our say!" Ginta shouted. "Then say it." Koga growled. "Um.." Ginta replied. "Well...It's just ..." Hakkaku started. "Can't you give this up finally? Searching for Naraku's castle, I mean....." Ginta finished nervously. "WHAT!!!" Koga shouted. "Have you all forgotten?! Our brethren were massacred by the beast Naraku!" "Well yeah..."Ginta said. "But we don't know how to find him! Our only clue is the scent of that what's-her-name, Kagura. And you're the only one who knows her scent!" Hakkaku said. "Fine. Go home then." Koga said. "Koga..." Ginta said. 'I will never give up... not until Naraku is dead by my hand!' Koga thought. He caught a scent. 'EH?!' "What?" "Koga?!" 'This scent!' Koga ran off.  
"Huh?" Kagome said. "I'm sensing Shikon shards..." "Huh?" Inuyasha said. Koga came sliding by. "Kagome, Yo!" he said. "Koga.." "Kagome, how are you?!" he said "What do you want, you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha said, coming between Kagome and Koga. "Hm~?" the latter replied?" "Inuyasha don't start a fight yet!" Kagome said. "Shut up. You just don't want me to kill him." Everybody's favorite dog-boy said. "Heh. Still the same old insolent puppy, eh?" Koga said sneering. "You must wake up itching for a fight. Kagome, don't you get tired of his immaturity?" "Hey..!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha frowned and reached for Tetsusaiga. "Hey Koga, show some respect!" Shippo said, popping up. "Inuyasha's not like this all the time! He's just scared you'll steal Kagome from him!" 'So much for discretion' Kagome thought as Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head. 'So crowded, all of a sudden.' Koga thought. "Koga, please..." Ginta said, wheezing. Hakkaku added "Don't leave us behind!" "The wolf-demon clan..." Miroku said.  
"Tell you the location of Naraku's castle?!" Inuyasha's shout could be heard for miles. "Just how stupid are you?! If we knew that we wouldn't be running around like this!" "Hey Dog-Turd, show some respect!" Koga shot back. "The hell-spawn's put a magic shield around his place. So why don't you leave the avenging of your companions death's to us...." Inuyasha said, "...Give us the Shikon shards embedded in those les of yours...and crawl back to your lair until the danger is past?!" Inuyasha said swiping with Tetsusaiga at the place where Koga was sitting. "Rrg!" he said, when he missed. "Wups...That was close. What's the matter puppy? Your swing seems slow today. "Guh!" "Tetsusaiga's still heavy, I guess..." Shippo commented. "I don't think it'll get lighter overnight..." Miroku replied. "Hey, don't run away!" Inuyasha shouted. "Heh. Unfortunately I don't have the luxury of wrestling with puppies! Look, whelp...until I slaughter Naraku, I leave Kagome in your care! I won't put up with your touching her!" Koga shouted back as he ran off. "What?" Inuyasha yelled. "He sounds so confident, even when he's running away..." Sango commented. "Jeez, Inuyasha! Don't let him get you so upset!" Kagome said. Inuyasha glared at her. "And when did I get worked up?!" He yelled. 'I'm flattered that he gets so jealous... but I do wish he could be a bit nicer.' Kagome thought. "I'm so tired of this." She said with a sigh. 'She's...Tired of being with me?!' Inuyasha thought, incredulous. "Huh? Hey why so gloomy? Don't take Koga seriously." Kagome said to him. "It's what you say, Lady Kagome, that makes him so serious." Miroku said.  
  
"Eh?! What's that?!" Ginta said. A buzzing filled the air as Naraku's poisonous insects flew by. 'Wasps?!' Koga thought. All of a sudden, he caught another scent. "K-Koga!" "So now what?! Ginta and Hakkaku yelled. "This is the scent! The same scent as Kagura-! There's no mistake!!" Koga yelled as he ran off. He came to a stop near a wagon, led by a figure in a baboon cloak. "...ho. The young chieftain of the wolf-demon clan. You sniffed out my scent before Inuyasha, eh?" the figure laughed. "You... You're Naraku!!" Koga growled. "Heh heh heh. Since you're here...Make my fourth one a good meal." Naraku said, as the the wind lifted a curtain away from the wagon, revealing an eye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is still exactly the same as volume 17. if you don't want to read it, don't. Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. However, I am married to Inuyasha and am writing this on our honeymoon.  
  
Key: "= out loud '= thoughts  
  
Chapter 2 "Peh. I don't know what you're thinking...but don't get you're hopes up! Naraku! I avenge my brothers' deaths!" "Heh heh heh. My dear Koga...Our opponent is him." The curtain fell off of the curtain. 'A cage?!' Koga thought. The cage started to open. "Come out, Juromaru." Naraku said to the rattle of chains. A demon came out. He had chains around his wrists and ankles and a muzzle on his face. 'What...?! What is this?' "What's wrong, Naraku?! Take off his mask and chains!" Koga yelled. "For you...this is enough." "Is it. Well then, I'll jump right in! Try this!" Koga kicked at Juromaru. Juromaru dodged it and with lightening speed, grabbed Koga's neck and forced him to the ground. "Die!" Koga yelled and kicked Juromaru. Juromaru landed some ways away from Koga. 'This thing moves fast! He might even be faster than me! But- never mind that... what is this chill I'm feeling...? What's inside that mask of his?' Juromaru started running for Koga.  
"That's Naraku's scent!" Inuyasha yelled while flying through the air. "Please wait Inuyasha! You can't rush into this alone!" Kagome screamed from behind Sango on Kirarra. "C'mon! You can't even use Tetsusaiga yet!" Miroku yelled, running on the ground. "Shut up!" 'It's not just Naraku's scent...... I can smell that dirty, stinking Koga too! I'm the one to take down Naraku! I will not let Koga get there first!' Inuyasha thought. "Koga!" he yelled seeing Koga go running by. "Koga what the hell are you doing?" "Shut up...I'm busy right now!" Koga yelled. With a crash, Juromaru came out of the trees. 'He caught up to me?!' Koga thought to himself. Juromaru glanced to his left and swiped at Inuyasha who landed on his feet. "So Koga- trying to run away, eh?" Inuyasha glanced around. "Hey... He's gone!" seeing a whirlwind disappearing in the distance. Juromanu punched the ground right in front of Inuyasha. "You've finally come, Inuyasha..." Naraku said, appearing out of the bushes. "Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. "All Naraku...!" Miroku said "Koga realized he was outmatched and left us. Heh heh heh... he's a smarter fellow than I though..." Naraku said. "Well I'm not that spineless shiver-kneed wolf!" Inuyasha replied. "Heh heh heh......" Naraku just laughed. "Is that... the fourth demon?!" Miroku asked. "A mask and chains?" Kagome asked. "But why?" Sango added. "Juromaru...I shall remove the shield-spells I placed on you. Fight as you wish." Naraku said. With a crackling sound, the muzzle and chains broke and fell off. Suddenly, Juromaru cut off Naraku's head. Inuyasha and the gang looked on in stunned silence. Juromaru turned to look at them, drooling. 'What...is he...?" Inuyasha thought. 'Heh heh heh. Juromaru unmuzzled cannot be stopped...not until he's killed everyone here, that is.' Naraku thought. Yes, unfortunately, it was just the head of one of Naraku's puppets that Juromaru cut off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is also exactly the same as volume 17. Once again, if you don't want to read it, don't. Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. However, I am married to Inuyasha and am writing this on our honeymoon.  
  
Key: "= out loud '= thoughts  
  
Chapter 3 'What is this Juromaru...? Such a weird son of a...' Inuyasha thought. "I'd say he's just a mystic puppet...but then he did behead Naraku, his supposed master.." Miroku said to Sango. "Not much for obedience, huh?" she replied. 'Is that why he was chained?' Kagome thought. Juromaru ran towards Inuyasha, drool flying off his mouth. "What nasty stuff are you drooling?! Wipe your mouth, beast!" Inuyasha yelled, punching Juromaru in the face. 'What is he doing...just letting himself get hammered like that?! Is this a trap? No...there's no way this creature would be smart enough to think that out. In which case...' "I'll end this with one blow! SANKON-TESSO!" Inuyasha yelled. "An even match?" Miroku exclaimed. All of a sudden Juromaru reached out a swiped Inuyasha across the face. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha landed with his hand over his mouth but on his feet. 'Wh-what just happened...? His arm..stretched? Does his body transform?!' Inuyasha thought.  
"Koga! You're alive!" Ginta shouted. "Of course." "Did you find Naraku?" Hakkaku asked. "Yeah." "......Then why'd you come back?" Ginta said. "...Don't tell us you ran away..." Hakkaku added. "Heh...Instinct. But never mind Naraku... It was the brainless monster he had with him... 'Juromaru'...and I don't know what he was...But I got a very bad felling about him...an my instinct is never wrong. Inuyasha, sadly, isn't blessed with my intuition. By now, I'm sure he's been torn to pieces by this 'Juromaru' demon." Koga said, bragging. "Inuyasha was there? Umm...Koga...this might be none of our business, but..." Ginta said, looking nervous. "......Wouldn't that mean that Miss Kagome was there too...and is in danger?" Hakkaku finished, just as nervous. For a brief moment, Koga just stood there. Then, he started to beat them up saying, "...Idiots! Why didn't you say so sooner?!" As he ran off Ginta and Hakkaku shouted "And you can't think?!?"  
Inuyasha jumped aside as Juromaru hit at him once again. Out of nowhere, Juromaru's fist came flying towards Inuyasha's face. However he blocked it just in time with his arm. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and swiped at Juromaru while screaming, "Y...You slug!" Something flew into the bushes. "He did it!" Kagome said. "He chopped off his arm!" Shippo added. Juomaru and Inuyasha stood there for a moment. 'What's going on?! It didn't fell like I cut through anything! ...That...whatever it was...split itself purposely from Juromaru.' Inuyasha thought, bemused. Juromaru finally ran towards Inuyasha who parried with Tetsusaiga knocking Juromaru to the ground. When Juromaru got up, the gang saw his two hands, still attached to his arms andhis body. "Oh...?" Miroku said. "His arm's still connected?!" Shippo shouted. 'Just as I thought...What ever that was...it was not his arm!' Inuyasha thought. The ground beneath him grumbled and something shot up from the ground and through Inuyasha's stomach. "What? From the ground?" Miroku shouted. "I-Inuyasha-!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha collapsed onto the ground, but was still in a kneeling position. The thing that shot from the ground came to rest at Juromaru's feet. It had a long tail and two arms that had no ends, only sharp points. "What is that?!?" Sango asked. "Heh heh heh...His innards...They're tasty Juromaru." The creature said. 'Damn it...there was another one...' Inuyasha thought in pain. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is also exactly the same as volume 17. Once again, if you don't want to read it, don't. It will change in the next chapter, I promise. Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. However, I am married to Inuyasha and am writing this on our honeymoon.  
  
Key: "= out loud '= thoughts (Blah blah blah)= my thoughts  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'Damn it... he ripped through my stomach...' Inuyasha thought painfully. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted running up to him. "Heh heh heh...I am Kageromaru...The shadow boy...held asleep inside Juromaru's abdomen." The thing that came out of Juromaru's mouth said. 'Inside his abdomen? That means...' Kagome thought. "So Juromaru's muzzle was a shield spell was it?" Miroku said. "Heh heh heh...Juromaru obeys only me......even if my opponent is Naraku. Now...let's make a meal of the rest of them, eh, Juromaru? Time to eat your fill!!" Kageromaru said as he and Juromaru sped forward. "Wind Tunnel!!" Miroku yelled pulling off his rosary. "Heh heh heh" Kageromaru laughed as he flew forward and cut Miroku's arm from his elbow to his wrist. "Miroku!" Sango yelled. Noticing Juromaru coming up fast she yelled "Hiraikotsu!" and threw her giant boomerang, which Juromaru punched back at her. Behind her Kageromaru came flying up fast. Miroku noticed and pushed Sango out of the way only to get cut along his other arm. "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku bellowed again. "Yes!" Shippo said. "Heh heh heh...What do you think you're sucking?" Kageromaru said. "Above us!" Miroku said aiming upward. "Heh heh heh...You're so slow...with such snail like movements you'll never be able to defeat us." Kageromaru said, invisible he was flying so fast. Juromaru came up fast and knocked down Miroku biting his right hand in the process. "Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted, "You bastard!" He screamed at Juromaru swiping at the latter with Tetsusiaga. "Feh. Miroku, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. "I was more afraid of your sword." Miroku said with Sango kneeling next to him. "In that case, just go hide under the covers!" Inuyasha retorted. "Inuyasha you shouldn't move yet! There's a big gaping hole in your stomach!" Kagome said, running toward him. "Shut up! It doesn't change anything-"He suddenly noticed Kageromaru flying silently up behind Kagome. "KAGOME!!" He yelled. Suddenly Koga showed up kicking Kageromaru away from Kagome. "Kagome are you alright?" Koga asked her. "K-Koga..." She said. Inuyasha just stared at the two of them a look of fear and relief on his face. "Insolent puppy how dare you!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha. "What the hell? Putting Kagome in danger like that?" "Shut up! You're the one who stuck his tail between his legs and ran! But you know what? I will thank you for what you did just now-cur!" Inuyasha retorted. "Um...You mean I nearly go...?" Kagome said to Shippo. "Sounds like it." The kitsune replied. "So, what is that ridiculous looking demon over there?" Koga asked Inuyasha. "He says he came from 'inside Juromaru's abdomen.'" He responded. "Heh. It figures." Koga said. 'That chill I felt emanating from Juromaru...it must have been coming from this one.' "This shadow boy...His movements are so fast...we can't keep up with him..." Miroku said. "And who do you think I am? No one can out run me, don't you know that?" Koga replied. "Heh heh heh...we shall see." Kageromaru laughed. "I'll pinch you between my fingers and crush you!" Koga said angrily. (This kinda reminds me of the song "Baby Bumblebee" Ya know "Im bringing home a baby bumblebee wont my mommy be so proud of me? Im bringing home a baby bumblebee wont my mommy be so proud of me? Ouch he stung me! Im squishing up my baby bumblebee wont my mommy be so proud of me? Im squishing up my baby bumblebee wont my mommy be so proud of me?" now back to the story.) Koga punched the ground where Kageromaru was before. "Heh heh heh...you are not so much." He said. With a start Koga realized that Juromaru was coming silently, yet fast up behind him. "Juromaru! Im your oppnent!" Inuyasha shouted with a sweep of the Tetsusaiga, which Juromaru doged. "Koga!! Hurry and get rid of Kageromaru...without getting in the way of my battle!!" Inuyasha shouted. "Shut up you puppy! And don't you mess with my fight, either!" Koga retorted. "They're fighting again..." Shippo said wearily. "No, for them this is team work!" Kagome said with a smile. 


End file.
